In applications requiring access to information from multiple, distinct levels of classification or security, a user may have multiple displays; each display only showing information from a single classification or security level. Such systems simplify the process of segregating information, but complicate the process of correlating the information.
Multi-level security (MLS) displays may integrate information from several different classification or security levels, but in applications where information from multiple, different classification or security levels is rendered on a MLS display, a user may have substantial difficulty determining the classification level of any particular piece of information. Such difficulty can cause confusion and information leakages.
Traditionally, all information on a MLS display is indicated at the highest classification or security level of any single piece of information; the user is then left to determine the actual classification or security level of a particular piece of information (entity) based on the user's judgment. Such a system is prone to user error.
Consequently, it would be advantageous if an apparatus existed that is suitable for providing a secure, high assurance visual indication of entities within a particular classification or security level.